Basketball Strip
by vanessamatos
Summary: Haley vai buscar o Nathan uma noite na quadra de basquete. O casal resolve deixar os problemas de lado e se divertir um pouquinho.


TÍTULO: Strip Basketball

**TÍTULO: **BasketballStrip

**PERSONAGENS:** Haley, Nathan,Jamie, Lucas e Peyton.  
**NOTAS: ****Contém cenas de sexo (Para maiores de 18 anos)**

**Essa fic se passa na 6 temporada mas não sei quando especificamente.(então pode conter spoiler para quem ainda não vi os dois primeiros capítulos)**

**FANFICTION POR:** Nessa Scott  
**RESUMO: **Haley vai buscar o Nathan uma noite na quadra de basquete. O casal resolve deixar os problemas de lado e se divertir um pouquinho.

Noite em Tree Hill. A cidade estava calma. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos. As pessoas iam voltando aos poucos com a rotina.

A loja da Brooke havia sido reformada com o casamento relâmpago do Lucas e da Peyton a jovem tinha se dedicado em tempo integral a essa tarefa, por mais que tentasse negar ficou balançada com esse casamento. Concentrou suas forças na tarefa de desmascarar sua mãe e havia conseguido se tornar a única dona da linha B.Davis após a prisão da Vitória e isso acalmava seu coração.

Peyton e Lucas eram só paixão. Já havia se passado um mês desde o casamento e ainda viviam em plena lua de mel. Passavam a maior parte do dia se amando e fazendo juras de amor.

Haley e Nathan ainda lutavam para superar a perda do Quentin. E quando achavam que nada pior podia acontecer a noticia da morte do Dan e da Nanny Carrie veio à torna A policia descobriu o corpo dos dois em uma casa um havia matado o outro durante uma calorosa briga. Alivio para o casal, mas a perda do avô logo após a perda do melhor amigo mexeu demais com o pequeno Jamie.

Haley tentava se dedicar ao novo CD, mas estava difícil se concentrar além do que Peyton estava sempre se esquecendo de ir à gravadora, culpa da Lua de mel prolongada. Mas a jovem adorava está nesse lugar. Ali sozinha era onde pensava em todos os acontecimentos da sua vida e encontrava forças para ajudar as pessoas que mais amava no mundo: Nathan e Jamie.

Nathan passava as noites na quadra. As dores nas costa estavam piorando e sem ajuda do Quentin seu ritmo estava caindo. Mas, ali sozinho encontrava forças para superar os obstáculos da vida e ajudar as pessoas que mais amava no mundo: Haley e Jamie.

Haley termina de passa a melodia de uma nova canção. Tinha escrito essa nova canção, mas estava difícil encaixar uma boa melodia. Fez alguns arranjos no piano e gostou do resultado. Mostraria a Peyton no dia seguinte isso se a mesma desse as caras. Fecha o estúdio e caminhava pensativa até o carro. Teria que passar no ginásio para buscar o Nathan e depois na casa do Lucas para pegar o Jamie aproveitaria e falaria com a amiga sobre a nova canção.

Vai o caminho inteiro pensativa e quando estaciona nota que o lugar estava deserto. A porta do ginásio estava trancada então resolve adentrar pelo colégio por ser professora do lugar tinha uma chave. Quando chega ao ginásio fica um tempo observando o marido.

Nathan estava totalmente suado e se irritava a cada cesta pedida. Joga a bola com tudo contra a parede, a mesma rola indo na direção da Haley. A jovem pega a bola.

Nathan: Droga!

Haley: Hey!

Ao escutar a voz da esposa. O jovem vira-se e sorri timidamente como se tivesse envergonhado pelo ato estúpido. Põe as mãos na cintura.

Nathan: Hey! Não ti vi ai. Desculpa! Pegou em você?

Haley: Não.

Nathan: Por onde entrou? Pensei que tinha trancado a porta.

Haley: Esqueceu que sou professora dessa escola?Tenho uma chave para caso de emergência.

Nathan: Qual a emergência?

Haley: Esqueceu que combinamos de vi lhe buscar hoje?

Nathan: É mesmo que cabeça a minha. E o Jamie?

Haley: Na casa do Lucas.

Nathan: Que maldade Honey! Os dois estão em Lua de mel e você deixa o Jamie com eles.

Haley: Aff! Já faz um mês. Aqueles dois têm que dar um tempo no sexo.

Nathan: É normal em inicio de casamento. Lembra de como éramos?

Haley já estava bem próxima dele.

Haley: Claro que lembro. Como poderia me esquecer?

Os dois trocam um lindo sorriso. Haley mira a bola e lança no aro errando por muito.

Nathan: Nossa! Como você é ruim nisso.

Haley: Haha! Está por acaso duvidando da minha habilidade no basquete?

Nathan: Esqueceu que lhe conheço há anos?

Haley: Está duvidando?

Haley esboçava um sorriso malicioso. E Nathan resolve entrar na brincadeira.

Nathan: Estou...

Haley: Que tal um jogo?

Nathan: Um jogo de basquete entre nós dois? É muita covardia. Mesmo com as costas me matando ainda vou lhe dar uma lavada.

Haley: Hum... Mas meu jogo minhas regras.

Nathan: Ai tem.

Haley: Não será um jogo de basquete comum. Será uma nova modalidade criada por mim.

Nathan cruza o braço e cai numa gargalhada a qual já começa a deixar a Haley excitada. Ela adorava a risada dele. E o modo com a face dele fazia se contrair quando escutava esse gesto.

Nathan: Que modalidade é essa? Se é que posso saber.

Haley: Claro que pode. Já ouviu falar em Basketball Strip?

Nathan: Basketball Strip!!

A cara de espantado, assustado e supresso do Nathan fez a Haley dar uma enorme gargalhada.

Haley: Está com medo?

Nathan: Medo? Não. Supresso? Sim.

Haley: Se sou tão ruim quanto acha não tem com quer se preocupar.

Nathan: E como seria esse jogo?

A fisionomia do Nathan muda agora já estava animado e com um enorme sorriso malicioso. Haley retribui o sorriso e pega à bola que estava próximo.

Haley: Jogada livre da marca dos 2 pontos. Se você acerta tiro uma peça. Se eu acertar você tira.

Nathan: Preparada para ficar totalmente pelada?

Haley: Hahaha. Isso vamos vê.

Nesse momento esqueceram onde estavam. Que tinham que buscar o Jamie. Há tempos que não se divertiam como um casal de jovem e queriam curtir o momento ao máximo.

Nathan: Começa.

Haley: Por que eu?

Nathan: Primeiro as damas.

Haley: Que gentil da sua parte.

Nathan dar um beijo suave nos lábios da esposa como incentivo.

Nathan: Boa sorte!

Haley se aproxima da marca dos dois pontos. Respira fundo. Mira a bola e lança. Nathan não acredita quando vê a bola desce livremente pela cesta.

Haley: Cesta!!

Haley pula que nem criança quando ganha um presente. Ri alto e aponta para o Nathan.

Nathan: Foi sorte!!

Haley: Pode tirar a blusa número 23!!

Nathan: Você que manda Baby!

Nathan tira a camisa dos Raven's que trajava. E a joga na direção da esposa. Haley exibi a camisa com um troféu e depois deixa-a cair ao chão. Sem tira os olhos do peito másculo dele. Se já estava excitada ao vê-lo assim teve certeza que continuaria na brincadeira.

Nathan nota que a esposa não tirava os olhos do seu corpo e começa a fica excitado com a brincadeira.

Nathan: Algum problema?

Haley: Como?

Nathan: Quer desistir?

Haley: Nunca!! Ainda mais porque estou ganhando!

Nathan: Por pouco tempo. Minha vez.

Nathan pega a bola das mãos dela. E lança do lugar onde estava. Como se precisasse disso para estimular sua jogada acerta uma linda cesta de 3 pontos.

Nathan: Cesta de 3!!

Haley: Não precisa humilhar!

Nathan: Pode tirar o vestido!!

Haley: Sacanagem. Vou ficar praticamente nua.

Nathan: Jogo é jogo. Quem mandou está usando um vestido?

Haley: Está certo. Jogo é jogo.

Haley começa a desabotoar um a um os botões do vestido. Trajava um vestido florido e ao abrir deixa-o escorregar pelo seu corpo caindo ao chão. Nathan engole seco e mordisca o lábio inferior. Como ela estava linda. Trajando aquela lingerie vermelha. Começa a sentir seu "membro" pulsando e uma enorme onda de calor invadiu cada poro do seu corpo fazendo-o transpirar de desejo.

Nathan: Nossa! Uau!

Haley: Até parece que nunca me viu assim.

Nathan: Com essa lingerie não. É nova?

Haley: É comprei essa semana. Como sabe?

Nathan: Porque se já tivesse usado saberia não tem como esquecer. Ela te deixar muito mais muito sexy.

Haley sorri maliciosamente. Pega a bola e vai até a marca dos dois pontos.

Nathan: Vai errar!

Haley: Só porque você quer!

Haley mira novamente e por pouco não erra.

Haley: Yes!! Cesta!!

Vibra como se tivesse numa final de um campeonato.

Nathan: Que sorte! Essa foi por pouco!!

Haley: Pode tirar a bermuda!!

Num movimento rápido ele arranca a bermuda ficando apenas com uma boxer preta a qual já demonstrava seu "estado de animação". Ao vê-lo assim, Haley teve que se segurar para não voar em seus braços.

Haley: Su... Su... Sua vez!!

Haley gaguejava. Sentia seu corpo fervendo de desejo. E estava difícil se controlar. Nathan nota e se diverte com a cena. Ao pegar a bola das suas mãos alisa-as lentamente fazendo-a deixar a bola cair ao chão. Nathan ria da situação e pega a bola.

Haley resolve "brincar" com a excitação dele. Quando o mesmo se aproximava da marcar dos dois pontos. Ela se aproxima devagar sem ser notada e sussurra em seu ouvido.

Haley: Vai errar!!

Aproveita e morde de leve sua orelha enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo peito másculo e pela barriga de tanquinho. A pele quente dela de encontro com a sua fez o desejo que sentia ir á mil. Nathan perde o controle do seu corpo e fecha os olhos ao lançar a bola fazendo-a bate no aro e cair fora da cesta. Ao notar que seu plano havia dado certo. Haley se afasta e comemora.

Haley: Errouuuuu

Nathan: Essa não valeu. Você usou de métodos sujos...

Haley: Não fiz nada. Apenas sussurrei em seu ouvido!

Nathan: Foi mesmo? Só isso?

Haley: Vai ter que tirar a boxer!! E eu venci!! Yes!!

Nathan: Não valeu! Não vou tirar nada! Se quiser tire você!

Haley sorri maliciosamente. Era isso que queria. Aproxima-se devagar. E ficam cara a cara. Ambos respiravam ofegante. O sangue circulava em seus corpos com tamanha intensidade que conseguiam ouvir as batidas do coração um do outro. Põe as duas mãos na cintura dele. Nathan fecha os olhos por alguns segundos para poder sentir o arrepio que invadiu seu corpo naquele momento. Abre os olhos e se depara com os dela encarando-o. Põe suas mãos envoltas no pescoço dela puxando-a para um beijo quente e demorado. Sua língua penetra com ferocidade a cavidade bucal dela, e buscava a sua com tanto desejo aprofundando o beijo a cada segundo. Seus corpos estavam colados. E Haley podia senti a excitação dele de encontro com a sua pele. Fazendo o desejo dela ir a mil.

O ar fica escasso e estão suas poucas se separam, mas Nathan direciona sua língua para o pescoço dela e vai lambendo e chupando a região com tanta força que acaba provocando nela pequenos gemidos. Suas mãos subiam e desciam as costas dela. Já as dela continuam estacionadas em torno da cintura dele.

Nathan sobe os lábios até a orelha dela e sussurra após mordiscar de leve.

Nathan: Como te quero! Como senti saudades do seu corpo.

Haley: Também senti.

Nathan: Confia em mim?

Haley: Claro.

Nathan afasta seus corpos e estende a mão.

Nathan: Então vem comigo!

Haley: Pra onde?

Nathan: Pra um lugar onde possamos continuar esse jogo.

Haley: Hum... Adorei...

Haley segura a mão dele firmemente e saem rapidamente do ginásio. Seminus. Andam pouco. O corredor estava escuro. E ele abre uma porta. E Haley rapidamente reconheceu o lugar.

Haley: A sala do Lucas!

Nathan: Ele não precisa saber.

Haley: Vai ser nosso segredinho?

Nathan: Isso não é excitante?

Haley: E como...

Nathan puxa alguns colchões que eles usavam no treinamento do time e improvisa uma cama. E encontra um lençol.

Nathan: Pronto... Não é nenhuma maravilha, mas quebra um galho.

Haley: Qualquer lugar com você se torna um paraíso.

Nathan olha em seus olhos e vê nele a mesma paixão do inicio do romance deles. Como ela podia amá-lo ainda da mesma maneira, mesmo depois de tantas burradas que ele fez na vida?

Nathan: Te amo tanto.

Haley: Também te amo.

Nathan alisa sua face carinhosamente trazendo-a de encontro com a sua para poder selar seus lábios com um forte e ardente beijo. Beijam-se como se fosse à primeira vez. Ele vai delicadamente deitando-a na cama improvisada. E une suas mãos quando deita sobre ela. Começa a beijar o pescoço enquanto suas mãos iam abrindo o zíper do sutiã e livrando-se do mesmo. Não demorou muito logo estava devorando seus seios. Com os pés Haley começa a tentar livrasse da boxer dele e após várias tentativas consegue desce-la um pouco deixando que ele livrasse do restante.

Após muitas caricias quentes. Nathan sente que ela estava preparada e une seus corpos. A cada "investida" dele Haley gemia e a intensidade dos gemidos foi aumentando quando a aproximidade do clímax foi de aproximando. E com uma pequena diferença alcançam à satisfação. Ela primeiro seguida dele. O qual descansa a cabeça entre seus seios após o ato. Nada falam até conseguirem recuperar o fôlego e as forças. Nathan então escorrega e deita ao lado dela. Haley então deita a cabeça sobre seu peito nu.

Nathan: Acho que o jogo terminou empatado.

Haley: Pra mim está de bom tamanho.

Nathan: Devíamos fazer isso mais vezes.

Haley: É mesmo. Mas, sabe como é a correria do dia a dia...

Nathan: É sei. Quando me deito na cama apago em questão de segundos.

Haley: É...

Nathan vira-se e encara os olhos da amada.

Nathan: Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

Haley: Se quer saber se topo um segundo round nem precisa perguntar...

Nathan: Bom saber, mas não é sobre isso...

Haley: Hum... Pode perguntar...

Nathan: Você ainda me ama da mesma maneira?

Haley: Como assim?

Nathan: Da mesma maneira de quando começamos...

Haley: Claro que não...

Nathan faz uma cara de desapontado.

Haley: Não te amo como antes. Por que o amor que sinto por você só fez crescer durante todos esses anos. Temos uma linda família. Temos o Jamie. Mesmo com todos os problemas que tivemos nunca deixei de lhe amar, pelo contrario de amo mais a cada dia...

Nathan abre um enorme sorriso e beija delicadamente seus lábios.

Haley: Hey! Alguém me prometeu um segundo round!

Nathan: E o Jamie?

Haley: O Lucas e a Peyton podem ficar mais uns minutos sem fazer sexo quem não pode ficar sem isso agora só eu!!

Nathan: Não precisa pedir duas vezes.

E logo estavam se amando intensamente outra vez. E após acalcarem o clímax novamente acabam sendo vencidos pelo cansaço e adormecem abraçados.

Na casa do Lucas. Jamie jogava vídeo game enquanto Lucas e Peyton estavam deitados na cama observando o menino arrasando no jogo. Lucas aproveitava as vezes que o menino fica concentrado no televisor para ir provocando a Peyton alisando suas pernas e beijando seu pescoço e lábios.

Peyton: Para Luke! O Jamie está aqui!

Lucas: Aff! A Hales tinha que estragar nosso barato...

Peyton: O que custa fica algumas horinhas com o pequenino?

Lucas: Já era pra ela ter vindo buscá-lo há meia hora atrás...

Peyton: Ela deve está em processo de criação...

Lucas: Sabe de uma coisa?

Lucas pega o celular...

Peyton: Não acredito que vai ligar...

Lucas: Estou preocupado com minha melhor amiga...

Peyton: Ah ta... Vou fingi que acredito...

Lucas disca para o celular da Haley, mas chama e ninguém atende...

Peyton: Nada ainda?

Lucas: Cai na caixa postal...

Peyton: Tenta o telefone do estúdio...

Lucas liga, mas nada...

Peyton: Nada também?

Lucas: Estou começando a ficar preocupado...

Peyton: Liga para o Nathan... Ela ficou de ir buscá-lo no ginásio...

Lucas: É mesmo...

Lucas liga para o irmão e nada...

Lucas: Caixa postal também...

Peyton: Agora fiquei preocupada...

Lucas: Vamos lá no ginásio vê se aconteceu alguma coisa...

Peyton: Boa idéia...

Os dois pulam da cama...

Lucas: Jamie pega suas coisas...

Jamie: Aonde vamos Tio Lucas?

Lucas: Vamos atrás dos seus pais...

Lucas desliga o vídeo game. Jamie pega sua mochila e eles juntamente com a Peyton partem em direção ao ginásio. Ao chegarem notam o carro da Haley.

Jamie: É o carro da mamãe!

Peyton: É mesmo...

Lucas: Eles estão ai... Vamos entrar...

Vão até a porta e Lucas estranha à mesma estar trancada.

Lucas: Trancada?

Peyton: Vai vê eles fecharam com medo de ladrões...

Lucas: É. Sorte que trouxe minha chave.

Quando vão entrar. Jamie fica parado na porta.

Lucas: Hey... Algum problema Jamie?

Jamie: Não tio Lucas...

Lucas percebe que o menino ainda estava abalado pela morte do Quentin e segura firmemente uma das suas mãozinha...

Lucas: Vamos entrar juntos...

Jamie: Me dar sua mão também tia Peyton!!

Peyton sorri ao escutar o Jamie chamando-a de Tia.

Lucas: Vamos Tia Peyton...

Lucas ri e os três entram no ginásio. E encontram apenas a bolsa da Haley, a mochila do Nathan e as roupas de ambos.

Peyton: Safada!

Lucas: É por isso que não atenderam ao telefone!

Jamie olha pra um e para o outro.

Jamie: Cadê eles?

Lucas: Devem está tomando banho...

Jamie: E eles esqueceram a roupa?

Lucas: É esqueceram...

Peyton não conseguia controlar os risos. Lucas cata as roupas.

Lucas: Vou levar as roupas... Já volto...

Peyton e Jamie sentam-se na arquibancada enquanto Lucas vai atrás do casal... Ia em direção ao vestiário quando nota uma luz e percebe que a mesma vinha do sua sala.

Lucas: Na minha sala?! Esses dois me pagam...

Lucas abre a porta e flagra os dois abraçados e apenas um fino lençol cobria seus corpos nus. Ele então bate com força na mesa fazendo-os despertar assustados. Ao vê-lo ambos ficam sem graça.

Haley: Luke?

Nathan: Lucas!

Lucas: Bonito... E eu pensando que tinha acontecido algo grave... Logo na minha sala? Esse colégio é tão grande!

Haley: Não planejamos...

Nathan: Foi mal...

Lucas: Guarde as explicações para o filho de vocês...

Haley: O Jamie está aqui?

Lucas: Ham... Ham...

Lucas joga as roupas deles...

Lucas: Estamos no ginásio...

E sai sério. Ao fechar a porta começa a rir segurando para que o casal não notasse... E volta ao ginásio... Haley e Nathan começam a se vestir... Nathan então começa a ri seguido da Haley... E ao voltar ao ginásio Jamie corre na direção deles abraçando os pais...

Jamie: Papai...

Nathan: Sim...

Jamie: Onde vocês estavam?

Nathan: Conversando...

Jamie: Conversando sem roupa?

Nathan olha para a Haley...

Haley: Conversa de adulto...

Jamie: Ah ta... Sei... O tio Skill disse que nessas conversas de adultos é que se encomendam os babys... Quer dizer que vou ganhar um irmãozinho?

Os quatros se olham...

Nathan: Skill!!

Haley: Honey! Não encomendamos nenhum baby…

Jamie: Poxa! Queria tanto um irmãozinho pra jogar basquete comigo...

Nathan: Pede um priminho ao tio Lucas...

Haley: É...

Lucas olha todo feliz para a Peyton...

Peyton: Nada de priminho... Vocês aprontam e sobra pra mim... Cada uma...

Haley e Nathan pegam suas coisas e saem todos de lá... Peyton e Lucas seguem pra casa onde dão continuidade a Lua de mel prolongada enquanto o casal tentava tirar da cabeça do Jamie a idéia de ter um irmãozinho...


End file.
